


Transformation Collection

by MinerL2020



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: ALL CHARACTERS ARE OVER 18, Body Modification, F/M, Genderbending, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinerL2020/pseuds/MinerL2020
Summary: Nothing belongs to me
Kudos: 4





	1. Rouge-ified

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me

Sonic walked up to the door, and knocked.

“Rouge?” he called. “I’m here.” The hedgehog placed a hand on his chin. “I wonder what she wants.” He messed with the knob, and the door opened easily, to the hedgehog’s surprise. “Rouge? What is it you wanted to tal-” Suddenly, cables appeared out of nowhere, and wrapped around him. “Wha-” he began, before he was gagged.

“Well well well,” purred a familiar voice. “I see you actually came, Sonic.” Into the captured hedgehog’s view, stepped a familiar figure. Rouge. But to Sonic’s surprise, she was translucent!

“I see your shock, big blue. And to answer why, I’ve been turned into a spirit. Tried to steal the emeralds, they knocked me out, and I woke up seeing through my arm.” She went up to the hedgehog. “I did some snooping. Turns out, my body, impressive,” she struck a seductive pose, “as it may be, wasn’t compatible with the energy emitted by those gems. I studied a bit, and figured out a solution.” She got in Sonic’s face, and smirked. “There is something that I could do with a small bit of chaos energy I have in store. Something that would solve both my dilemmas. Take someone's body, and make it my own. And what better body to use than yours?”

Sonic’s eyes widened. Rouge was planning on possessing him? She was willing to erase him just to get her hands on the emeralds?

“I see the expression on your face. Don’t worry, I plan on keeping you around. I’ll let you have the pleasures of womanhood, and give you the reins from time to time, as long as you don’t interfere with my treasure hunting.” She made a gesture, and a machine was revealed to be using the cables. Slowly, a green energy began charging up, and fired, hitting Sonic. Suddenly, it felt like his flesh turned into jelly. If not for the cables, he would have collapsed on the floor.

“Wha’ ‘ave yuh dun ta muh,” Sonic managed to say.

“I’ve made your flesh much more malleable, and made your genes unstable. I’ll be able to turn your body into any shape and any species I want. And the species I want, is bat.” She walked over to him, cables falling away, and another beam hit him, this one continuous. “Let’s make your body as sexy as possible, and this process as pleasurable.” She slowly lowered herself to him, imagining the body and species. At once, Sonic’s body began to change.

He felt it in his legs, first. It felt like his muscles were stretching, and he was gaining weight there. Strangely, it did feel good. His thighs and calves were growing in size, becoming more shapely. Soon, he had a pair of thick thighs, and well proportioned calves. His feet changed, too, growing more feminine, and dainty. Next, came a sensation on the pelvis. It began to widen, pushing outwards until it was as wide as his (admittedly slim) shoulders. His hips were now a wide, round shape. He couldn’t help but moan in pleasure. His arms and shoulders changed as well, arms becoming slender and feminine, shoulders becoming sexily toned. Hands shrank, and became female ones. He squirmed.

“You’re turning out quite nicely,” Rouge said, fading. “Now let’s move on to making you lose some weight.”

Sonic felt a pleasant gurgling in his stomach. His muscles tightened with the feeling. A relaxing tingling sensation was going through his ribs. Suddenly his ribcage changed shape, tapering down to the waist, organs rearranging to fit. Spine cracked, becoming a curve. His back turned fitting for a supermodel female. His waist narrowed, stomach becoming flat and toned. The circumference had to be a mere 18 inches. His backside began to inflate, muscles giving him a well shaped bubble butt.

“Now let’s take care of all that pesky fur.” Mechanical arms came out with cans of aerosol, and sprayed an odd substance on all of Sonic’s body below his head. They were so precise, that not a single drop on the blue fur on his head. But they did spray the tan fur on his muzzle. All of the sprayed fur fell off, and revealed rather pale skin.

“Mmm. You certainly could use some tan,” the fading Rouge said. “But first, let’s finish this process.”

Sonic’s chest suddenly jerked. Then jerked again. A pair of nipples came out of his shaven chest. Then a pair of mammaries began to develop behind them. Pressure began building. His chest started growing two mounds. The pleasure was immense, his body involuntarily jerking around. The mounds grew until they were a pair of giant breasts, bouncing and jiggling. A small amount of milk poured from the nipples.

“Quite a pair you’ve got there. Now let’s finish your face.”

Sonic’s face began to soften, becoming more feminine. His long nose shrank until it was a dot on his face. Eyelashes grew, and he instinctively batted them. His neck turned slender, and vocal cords shrank, voice now not just feminine, but sensual as he moaned. Lips swelled, turning full and pouting. Quills lengthened and softened, falling down his back like a waterfall, dropping down to his now tiny waist. Ears grew as well, becoming slightly smaller than Rouge’s. A sharp feeling came in between his shoulder blades, and black flesh came out, forming into a pair of bat wings.

Lastly, his Y-chromosomes were turned into X-chromosomes. Finally, the new bat was hit with an orgasm as the manhood between the legs turned inside out, everything transforming into functional womanhood. The apparition of Rouge vanished entirely. The sexy, yet athletic and lithe, new form slowly stood up, and eyes opened, a familiar look in them.

“Mmm,” she purred in a familiar voice. “I told you that would be enjoyable, Sonic.” Sonic’s consciousness, buried behind Rouge’s, too busy reeling from the pleasure, had to agree.

Rouge, in her new body, slowly sashayed over to a mirror. She ran a hand over herself. “Oh yes, those machines made quite the supermodel. I’m glad it made me athletic enough to keep finding _my_ gems. Stealing a body may be a bit rude, even by my standards, but those emeralds won’t keep me away from them forever.” She glanced down. “Now to make a few cosmetic changes.”

Moving in an intensely sensual gait, she made her way over to an open tanning bed. “Let’s take care of this pale skin.” She picked up a cylinder with tubes resembling the lights in the bed. She slipped it in between her breasts, before laying on the bed and closing it, pulling a pair of tanning goggles out of the cylinder and putting them on.

Six minutes later, Rouge emerged from the bed, skin now lightly tanned. She slipped the cylinder out, and looked herself over. The tan was even across the body. “I think this face could use some enhancement.” She walked over to a mirror, and picked up a makeup brush, before spreading light blue eyeshadow on her eyelids. She picked up a tube of lipstick and spread it on her full lips.

“That takes care of that, now to add some finishing touches on my work.” She pressed a button, and two claws brought her usual jumpsuit, boots, and gloves. She flapped her wings, and the claws slipped the jumpsuit on her, pushing the breastplate snugly against her chest. She grabbed the boots and slid them up her legs. Finally, she slid the gloves up her arms. Swaying her hips, she walked over to a full length mirror, and put a hand on her hip.

“Hello beautiful,” she purred, before striking a few sexual and seductive poses. “One thing left to do.” She grabbed a band, and used it to pull her hair into a ponytail, reached down, and pressed a hidden switch on her breastplate, remaining blue fur turning white, stunning green eyes turning beautiful blue. “That ought to keep any questions away.” She walked to the front door, spreading her wings. “Time to find _my_ gems.”


	2. Bountiful Gemstone

Blaze walked through the dark hallway. She had heard about a new artifact similar to the Chaos and Sol Emeralds. The name had been lost to time, but it was said to be very powerful. She paused, and looked at runes on the wall.

“If these markings are correct,” she mused. “Then the gem is in this direction.” She continued down the corridor, until she saw a light at the end. She went through an arched doorway, and beheld the sight.

The room she was in had incredibly large windows, pillars in an hourglass shape, and in the center, a pink gem with a trilliant cut stood on a pedestal. She could tell it was powerful. It seemed to be calling her. Heat rose through her body, and she started walking towards it. She reached out to it, hand inching forward…

And, suddenly, pink energy shot from the gem, striking her, knocking her away.

“Ugh…” groaned Blaze from the floor. “What was that?” She looked up to see the gem floating from the pedestal, and towards her. It slowly dropped down, towards the prone form of Blaze, and suddenly went _into_ her body, vanishing without a trace.

“How?” questioned the shocked cat. She stood up. “None of the legends I read spoke of anything like this.” She stood there for a moment, before deciding to head home, walking out the way she came. Strangely, however, she felt slightly warm. She didn’t notice she was swinging her hips as she walked out.

Finally arriving home, and walking into her room, Blaze sat down on her couch, and tried to relax.

“Just what happened with that gem?” she questioned aloud. “I don’t know why, but I have a very strange… feeling…”

Her body felt incredibly warm. Which was strange. She assumed the heat from earlier was due to the exertion of her body, but it only seemed to be increasing. Then pink lightning shot out of her body, forming the shapes of a trilliant around her. She let out a cry, not of pain, but of pleasure. There came a pop, and her clothes tightened around her body, highlighting her slender form. Though she had developed slight curves at age 18, she was still rather insecure about her figure. That was about to change.

Blaze felt pressure begin to build in her legs. The muscle and fat of them started to swell, and they changed, thighs thickening, calves growing, until her legs were incredibly shapely, limbs that most women would love to have.

“Huh?” asked the shocked cat, running a hand over them.

Next came her pelvis. The bone widened, and gave her a pair of hips that fit her new legs very well. Then a feeling came to her behind. Like her legs, the muscle and fat in that area increased, expanding until it left her with a well proportioned bubble butt. Her clothes weren’t strained at all, instead stretching, hugging her new curves.

After that, her arms changed, though not as drastically, becoming slightly more muscled, and toned. A burning sensation was in her ribs, as the cage narrowed, becoming a vague V shape. Her organs moved around to accommodate this, as her waist narrowed, turning wasp thin, stomach becoming flat and toned, but her spine grew stronger, even as the curve grew to fit her waist. Finally, a pressure became building in Blaze’s rather small breasts. She couldn’t help but moan, and her chest started growing. They expanded until they were near or in the H-cup range, and her transformation was complete. Looking down, Blaze was speechless. Her new breasts filled her vision. She quickly walked over to a full length mirror, subconsciously processing she was moving in a rather seductive way.

“What… how…” she spluttered. Her new form looked like it belonged to a supermodel. Every part of her was something men would drool over, and women would kill to have. She slowly turned around, examining herself. Her clothes now emphasized everything, small or big. The only thing loose was the purple garment, and then, only around the hips. She turned completely around, and blushed when she saw her white garment was riding up her backside’s crack, highlighting the individual ‘cheeks’. She awkwardly pulled on the piece of clothing out, and though it still hugged her butt, the crack was no longer noticeable.

Turning to face the mirror again, she, barely realizing what she was doing, put her right hand on her hip, slowly raised that side, and placed her right knee on her left, a pose befitting a model. “Did the gem do this?” she murmured, amazed. She lifted her left hand…

And she suddenly, orange flames engulfed her new, sexy body.

“My burning form? No, it can’t be, the flames aren’t the right color. Perhaps some sort of partial version of it? If the gem did this, then I suppose it was truly powerful.” Subconsciously, she also thought it gave her the benefits of an _impressive_ figure. Blaze decided to test these new forms out, in more ways than one. One thing was certain, her friends were going to be surprised at her ‘upgraded’ body.

* * *

Sonic glanced at Blaze again, and quickly looked away as his eyes wandered to her cleavage. She was currently wearing exercise clothes, pants that hugged her lower body quite well, and a tank top designed for her large bust, though it showed off the top of it in a U shaped hole, and revealed her toned arms. The fact she was leaning over a railing didn’t help.

“So that’s, uh, quite a tale,” Sonic said awkwardly.

“I suppose so,” Blaze responded. “I’ve been practicing with my ‘Semi-Burning’ Form, and just got done with a session when you arrived.”

“Is that why you’re wearing…” Sonic gestured nervously.

“Yes,” she answered. “It helps keep me from getting too hot, but the design has some inconveniences, such as friends ogling my form.”

Sonic turned red. “Um, sorry aboo- _about_ that! Sorry _about_ that!”

“It’s okay, I’m not offended. We aren’t children anymore, after all.”

“So, how are you adjusting?”

“Alright, though my new build gets in the way of some activities. I still don’t know _why_ the gem did what it did, but at least it won’t get in the hands of someone with ill intentions.”

Sonic shook his head as Blaze straightened up and they started walking away, his eyes straying to the motion of her hips. This was going to take some getting used to, but at least Blaze was acting the same as always. He mentally hoped that she would never change.


	3. Racing Around

Sonic was sitting at a racetrack, recovering from a race. Then a group of mobians walked over.

“Hey,” a dingo said. “You Sonic the Hedgehog?”

“The one and only!” Sonic grinned. “What do you need?”

“We heard that you were gonna be competing in a race a month from now,” the dingo replied. “So we decided to give you a little something to wish you luck.” One of the dingo’s friends pulled out a racing jumpsuit, with a zipper down the middle. It was primarily a light blue, with a white stripe running down it. The left breast had a logo reading ‘GReady’, and a kite symbol with what resembled Sonic’s head on the left sleeve. Another one of the dingo’s friends pulled out a pair of gloves and shoes with a similar color scheme.

“Really?” Sonic asked. “Huh, thanks!” He took both.

“You’re welcome,” the dingo said. “Knock ‘em dead!” The group left.

When they were out of earshot, a weasel leaned over. “Can’t wait to see the look on his face when he realizes what that racer’s outfit will do to him.”

“You don’t have to,” the dingo replied. “People won’t remember what he really looks like when they see it, and _she’ll_ enjoy it too much.”

Sonic studied the racer’s uniform. It was kind of good looking. He decided to try it on. He pulled the jumpsuit on legs first, and zipped it up. It was kind of loose around the legs, arms, pelvis, and chest, but tight at the waist.

“Huh,” he said. “Guess those guys didn’t know my size.” He pulled on the shoes, which stretched out to accommodate his feet. “Shoes are a bit small, too. But I guess that’s alright, considering they can stretch.” It was a similar situation with his gloves. “Oh well guess I can talk to those guys and ask… if… they…” Sonic’s mind started to cloud. “I’m… I’m blacking out… I-” Sonic trailed off. Then he felt a pleasurable feeling across his body, and he let out a lewd moan, and his body shuddered, and it became slender, his neck shrinking, collarbones becoming more prominent. More changes came

It began on his face. It shifted into a more feminine appearance, nose shrinking, becoming a dot on his face, chin becoming pointed, eyelashes growing long, and a pair of soft quills growing down the sides of his head.

Next, came his rib cage and waist. His ribs changed into a V-shape, and his waist shrank, stomach becoming toned. His spine moved inward to become a curve. His now tiny waist was highlighted by the tight jumpsuit.

Then came his legs. They lengthened slightly, before the tissues grew and expanded, transforming them into a pair of thick, shapely limbs. His pelvis also widened, becoming round, before his feet shrank until they fit the shoes perfectly. And then the tissues in his behind grew as well, giving him an impressive bubble butt. His arms and shoulders changed as well, turning toned, and sexy. His hands also turned into dainty female ones, fitting into the gloves.

Then a burning sensation came in between his legs, and his maleness turned into a fully functional womanhood. Finally, pressure began building into her chest, and it swelled out. As it grew into two mounds, the zipper came down, revealing cleavage. The mounds became two fully functioning breasts, and the zipper stopped at the bottom of them, and a strap from a bra that wasn’t there before. Sonic’s expression cleared, and her eyes revealed a seductive look.

She walked around, swinging her hips like a model would. She was enjoying her new body, and didn’t feel angry at the guys who did this to her. If anything, she wanted to hunt them down, and give them a nice, long thanks.

She went over to a mirror, and examined herself, putting a hand on her hip and striking a pose.

“Oh yes,” she said in a sultry female voice. “I’m going to have a lot of fun with this.”

* * *

Later, the dingo and his friends walked into the track. They were looking for the changed Sonic. Then a voice purred, “Looking for me?”

They turned, and saw the female sitting on a nearby bench, zipper all the way down, showing off her flat, toned stomach.

The group gawked. She was stunning.

“Of course,” the dingo managed to get out.

“After what you did for me,” she said. “I guess you deserve a little reward. She got off the bench, and knelt down, taking off the front of her jumpsuit, revealing her breasts, bra, and tiny waist in all their glory.

As all of them stared at her, she smirked. It was going to be an interesting day.


	4. Starstruck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

Mario leapt across the fields, with a smile on his face. It was a beautiful day outside. Then he saw a gleam out of the corner of his eye. The plumber turned, and saw a Starman. But it was unlike any Starman he had ever seen. Instead of the bright yellow, it was a shade of magenta. A long eyelash was on each eye. But what really caught his eye was a wink it sent him. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought it was seductive.

 _“Strange power up,”_ he thought. _“Oh well.”_ He reached out and grabbed the star.

Then suddenly, a pulse of strange energy flowed through his body. The star vanished, but Mario didn’t change immediately. Instead, he heard a voice say, _“I wasn’t a Starman. I was a Starwoman.”_

It started on his face. His mustache vanished first. His body started to shift. His legs, torso, and arms became longer, making Mario taller, as well as far more slender. Hand shrank, becoming dainty. Under his clothing, the fat in his body was reduced, and muscles became more toned.

On his face, a tingling came. His nose shrank, until it became a tiny bump on his face. His head itself shrank as well, and his neck became longer, and more slim, and his vocal cords shifted, turning his voice more feminine. His face became narrower, fat vanishing, and lips grew plump and red. His eyes shrank, turning more angular, as his eyebrows became feminine, and eyelashes became long. Finally, his hair lengthened, though not by much, giving a more female appearance.

Then his thighs and calves started changing. His thighs became impressively thick, and his calves turned shapely, tearing his overalls at the upper legs. Then came his back and behind. His spine gained more of a curve to it, and his backside inflated, causing his hip bones to widen, his legs to tear out of his overall legs, and leaving him with a sexy bubble butt.

And in his genetic code, Y chromosomes became X chromosomes, as his crotch turned inside out, and shifted into fully functional womanhood. _Her_ rib cage narrowed inward, turning into a funnel, tapering at the waist, as that part of her torso narrowed into one befitting a wasp. Lastly, her chest pushed outward as her arms became even more toned, ripped through her sleeves as a pair of large, and functional breasts expanded out of her chest, ripping through the top of her shirt, revealing cleavage.

She scratched her head in confusion, wondering how this had happened, until her clothes started changing. Her overalls became a sleeveless dress that emphasized every cure of her shapely body, and her buttons vanished. Her hat’s M vanished as it turned into something a woman would wear. Her boots became a pair of high heels. Her gloves became longer, and what was left of her sleeves slithered down her arms, and joined with her gloves, turning them red.

Then an influence came into her head, and she decided she preferred this look. She struck a seductive pose, and _Maria_ became the dominant personality. She wondered if there were any guys in the town feeling lonely. Moving in a seductive way, she made her way across the terrain.

“I suppose there’s only one way to find out,” she said in a sensually female voice. “After all, I feel so much better now.”


	5. Howling Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

Tails was walking across the forest. The fox had become an adult, but he was extremely short and skinny, not being very physically capable. Currently, he had discovered there was a temple deep in this forest that held a mysterious artifact.

“If these readings are right,” he said, “the temple is this way!” Wrapping his tails around each other, he took off to the air, and came above the treeline. In the distance, he could see a rising stone spire. He hovered back down, and moved in the direction of the spire. Pushing through the trees, he eventually came to a rock blocking his path. He studied it. It was large, but it looked like he could move it. He didn’t want to waste his energy flying, in case he had

Walking up to the slab of stone, he pushed. It didn’t budge. He pushed harder. Nothing. He tried changing his positions. It still did not move.

“Dang it!” Tails said. “I should have listened to Sonic when he told me to bring my heavier equipment. I really ought to train more often.” Sighing in resignation, he twisted his tails together, and hovered upwards and over the rock, landing on the other side. He made his way down the path, and quickly came into a clearing. He could see the temple now, ravaged with age. He made his way to the entrance, and paused. The inside was pitch black, with empty torches lining the sides of a hallway. Pulling out a flashlight, he turned it on while pulling goggles over his eyes, and walking in. Some dust flew on his face, but stayed out of his eyes.

The young fox looked around him, shining light around him.

“Woah!” he said, amazed. The architecture, despite being old, was beautiful. There were arches, and pillars, and statues of wolves. He made his way forward, examining the building around him. Quickly, he came to a door stone door that was open wide. Walking through it, he turned off the flashlight, as gentle sunlight was streaming in. Looking up, he realized that he was under the spire he had seen earlier, which had windows that let in sunlight. Lifting his goggles on to his forehead, he studied the room itself, and its sole statue.

The creature depicted was a female mobian wolf. Strangely, she was unclothed, with only thicker fur keeping her modest. The statue appeared to be life size, and the female it depicted was tall, even taller than Tails, with long hair trailing down her back, two fangs poking out of her muzzle, and a beautiful face with long eyelashes. One of her dainty, clawed hands was reaching out, gesturing in greeting, and each of the wrists had fur cuffs. Her feet were also clawed, and in a digitigrade position, a rarity for mobians. Her entire body was well toned, and also shapely, a body a supermodel would want to have, even with the surprising amount of fur. But what stood out most were the largest pair of breasts Tails had ever seen. They were easily _twice_ the size of Rouge’s, possibly even _triple._

“Talk about impressive,” Tails said, mostly meaning the realistic details of the statue, but partly meaning the assets of the female depicted. She was eye catching to every male. Tails tore his gaze away, and looked in the center of the room. In front of him was a pedestal with a howling wolf on top. Tails walked forward. “This is amazing,” he said, when he reached the statuette. He had never seen anything like it before. Reaching forward, he tried to grab it…

And it vanished as soon as he tried.

“Huh?” Tails asked, confused. Before he could ponder it, the door he entered slammed shut. Gas started leaking into the room. The fox was so shocked, he inhaled some of it, holding his breath never occurring to him. Then a painful sensation ripped through his body. He could feel his bones shifting. “What's… happening?” he grunted.

 _“Calm yourself,”_ a feminine voice whispered. _“Let the power in.”_

Cracking noises came from his body, and Tails became taller. He was almost to the height of the statue in the room. The cracking became louder, and his feet shifted, bursting out of his shoes, and becoming digitigrade in position. Claws came out of his toes, and paw pads formed on the soles of his feet. He was now as tall as the statue.

A feeling like needles came to his face. His muzzle extended outward, until it became long enough to resemble a cross between his original muzzle and a wolf’s muzzle. His ears grew larger, as his bangs became longer, joining together, as a mane of hair grew from the top of his head until it reached his shoulders. Two fangs grew from his lips, eyelashes became long, and face became more feminine.

Then a burning sensation came into his muscles. He let out a gasp as his arms and shoulders grew, becoming toned in a female way. Then his thighs expanded, becoming thick, and his calves became well curved, giving him shapely, and firmly muscled legs.

His hands began to shake, as a fur cuff grew around his wrists, and claws poked out of his gloves, as his hands started to grow, until they burst out of his gloves.

Behind him, his tails started to change, becoming longer, and fur lengthened until they were practically bushes. Then his behind began to shift. It became larger, until it was large and round enough to catch any eyes.

His torso began to gurgle, and his waist caved in, organs shifting around to accommodate. His stomach muscles burned, becoming toned, and well defined, a line between each side of his abs showing even beneath the fur.

And then, a pleasurable feeling came onto his chest. He couldn’t help but moan, in a surprisingly female voice. A similar sensation came between his crotch. He couldn’t realize it, but his Y-chromosomes were becoming X-chromosomes. A pair of nipples came out of his chest, but they were quickly covered by fur. Then his chest started expanding outward, forming a pair of working breasts. It didn’t stop until they were as large as the statue’s. Fur formed in between the breasts, covering up part of the cleavage.

Finally, Tails felt a pulling sensation between his legs, and his genitals retracted inside his body. It started shifting around, until testicles became ovaries, and inside the body, a fully functioning womb formed. Outside, _her_ new womanhood was covered by fur to remain modest.

Tails looked down at herself in astonishment, and grabbed her breasts.

“What… happened to me?” she asked. Tails gasped, realizing her voice had become a contralto female voice, letting go of her bosoms. Then her hands started tingling, and they shrank down, becoming dainty female hands. It was as if her hands were made so large just so she could cup her new breasts, before they shrank into a more feminine shape.

She turned, and noticed a pool of water. She looked into it, and studied herself. She looked at the statue, realizing that not only had she become a woman, but she had turned into the wolf depicted from the neck down. Well, she mused, except for the tails. The now female Tails looked back at her namesakes, and experimentally flapped them. She yelped, as she took off, and was flung towards the doors, knocking the now unlocked portal open as she flew into the hallway.

Tails stared at herself in astonishment, staring at where her tails started, and taking in the sight of her backside. Had she just flown without spinning them like a rotor? There was only one way to find out. Walking out she readied herself, and started flapping her tails in opposite directions, but in perfect synchronization. On cue, she took off flying for a short time, before she started to crash. However, she grabbed a tree branch, spun around it, and flew through the air to the next, like she was an acrobat. Finally, she let go, and landed near the rock from earlier with the grace of a ballerina.

A foolish thought ran through her head. She was about to dismiss it, but then she looked at her new muscles. “Oh, what the heck,” she decided. She walked over, and lifted it. To her surprise, it rose quite easily. She picked it up, and moved it out of the path.

“Well, I guess this form has some advantages,” Tails said, before glancing down. “But I really need to find a way to become a guy again. Maybe I could find a way to keep these powers.”


	6. Item Mayhem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was shining, and birds were flying around. Then the serenity was broken by the sound of footsteps, and Mario ran out, jumping across a ravine, and sliding down a hill. Little did he realize, he was being watched.

“Here he is,” Kamek said. “Our spy was right.” He pulled out a wooden wand, and studied it. “If that being was right, this should assure victory against that plumber.” Pulling up his broomstick, he flew over to an item block in Mario’s path, pulled off a rune, and tossed in the block, before flying away.

Mario came into the clearing a few moments later. He looked up, and noticed the block above his head.

“Oh, yeah!” he said, before jumping up, and hitting it. The wand came out and landed on the ground. Confused, the plumber went over and picked it up…

Only to be hit with an electric shock, as the wand worked its magic on Mario, and started to change.

A creaking noise came from his legs. They started to lengthen upwards, until they were nearly _twice_ as long than before, making him much taller. His mustache vanished from his face. Then his arms started cracking, growing longer as well, and becoming slender, yet toned, before his hands shrank into slender hands that looked like they belonged on a female, but his gloves remained the right size, as had the rest of his clothes. His torso was next, growing taller, and the pudge of his stomach vanished, becoming slender.

Then his neck grew longer and more slender, as his head shrank, and his face lost most of its fat. His big nose shrank into a tiny pointed one, and his chin cracked, becoming pointed. His hair grew longer, bangs coming down over his forehead, hair on the back of his head reaching down to his shoulders. Eyelashes sprouted from his eyes. His lips had a tingling sensation, and they plumped up, and turned pinkish in color. Altogether, his face became much more feminie in structure.

His feet then shrank into dainty proportions, boots changing size to match them. His hips creaked, and expanded outward to the width of his shoulders. He felt a burning sensation in his behind, and it grew until it looked like two volleyballs had been inserted into each cheek. His legs had a similar sensation. The muscles grew, his calves becoming slim and shapely, while his thighs became colossally large, with muscles that looked like they could crush bone. A gurgling came from his stomach, and his waist shrank down, becoming wasp thin.

Finally, three things happened simultaneously. His Y chromosomes became X chromosomes. He pushed his chest outward, as a pair of functional breasts grew out of his chest, becoming comparable in volume to the spectacular bubble that was his backside. And his penis and testicles pulled into his body, and the testes transformed into a pair of ovaries, and everything else became a womb, completing the transformation into womanhood. Mario was now fully, and sexily, female.

She stared at herself in astonishment. Her clothing was now clinging to her like a second skin, highlighting her behind and breasts perfectly. The now towering, voluptuous woman asked, “What happened?” She gasped, dainty hands going to her throat. Her voice was now female as well.

Then a voice behind her said, “So that’s what it did to Mario!” She turned around to see several of Bowser’s minions standing behind her.

“Well, let’s finish _her_ off now!” a koopa declared. They charged forward.

The woman wasn’t worried at all. Like some awakened instinct, she leapt up in the air, even higher than usually, and landed in the middle of the group, flattening a pair of goombas, before kicking out at the minions.

To their shock, she started flipping, spinning and kicking out at them like a martial artist. In a few minutes, most of them were on the floor groaning. Her fighting style was causing her to take on poses that emphasized her new body, causing several of them to gawk at her. This didn’t last long, as they were quickly knocked out.

When all of the minions were dispatched, she stood up, and admired her handiwork. But then something happened to her head. Her eyelids lowered alluringly. A hand found its way to her hip. And then she started walking away, placing one foot directly in front of the other, walking in a hip swinging fashion. _‘I’m sure that other minions will be more… willing to share information with me.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mario's transformed form is based on this Deviantart comic:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/kimbawest/art/Mario-and-Kimbawest-Battle-Pt-2-Color-367808387


End file.
